A Chance Encounter: Rewritten
by Fire Neko 2305
Summary: This story has been rewritten! Chapter 3 done! Khris and her friends are look alikes of Kagome and her friends khris has different hair and eye color though and they fall into a well going 500 years in the past, meeting up w/ their ancestors no wonder...
1. Memories

**I own nothing but my characters and the plot. ((still trying to get sesshomaru for myself!!)**

**Chapter One**

**Memories**

_A little blond haired, green eyed girl ran through the trees laughing. She was running to the playground at the other end of the park but accidentally bumped into a little silver haired, amber eyed boy._

"_Oh, sorry" The little girl said cheerfully. _

_All she got in a response was an "hn" and the boy walked away._

Weird, _the little girl thought and started to run again, soon reaching the swing set._

_The little boy watched her with interest. The little girl had caught his eye when she went running off again after she bumped into him..._

Khris Sato walked out from the school. it had been another long day and she was tired. The 17 year old reflected on that last hour when she was day dreaming and that memory had come to her. She didn't know why she had thought of it, maybe it was fate. Maybe she was going crazy. She shrugged and waved to some of her friends before starting her ten minute walk home.

Now that she thought on it. The boy she ran into when she was little was a little weird. He had long silver hair, impossibly long, and silver none the less, and beautiful amber eyes. _What are you thinking about Khris? He is just someone you ran into a long, long time ago. _Khris shook her head, she would never ever see that boy again. That she was sure off.

As soon as she reached her apartment, Khris plopped down on the couch with a water bottle and turned on some Japanese music on her laptop. She opened her book bag and took out her English text book. _English. Yuck…I hate English! _

Three distinctive knocks came from her door and she groaned, standing up to open the door. She hated being interrupted like that.

When she finally got the door open, her annoyed face quickly became one of surprise at what she saw in front of her. A guy, with impossibly long, silver hair, and deep amber eyes that held no emotion. In fact, his face was totally void of emotion.

"You're mail was delivered in my mail box. Here." The mans deep bass voice was like music, but soon she was thrust out of her mind as he pushed the letters to Khris. She took them, not even looking at the letters in her hand, but instead looking at the man in front of her, avid interest in her emerald green eyes.

"Uhh…" She realized she was staring and blinked. "Arigatou." She said, bowing a little.

"Hn" The mysterious guy walked away and went to his apartment, right next to her door. She blinked he lived so close!

Khris shut the door and set her mail on the table slowly. It was amazing that she had just seen him after convincing herself she would never see that boy again, except he was much…she couldn't think of the words to describe him. It had been 10 years for crying out loud!

She took a deep breath before shaking her head. She needed to finish her homework as she threw her hair into a pony tail and frowned at her English book. She sighed and grabbed her notebook.

--

Sukai Tayija walked through his door and sat down by his very neat desk. _Who was that girl?_ The girls face echoed across his mind, but he couldn't place her. He frowned, something he hardly ever did, as he took a top paper from a small stack in the corner of his desk. As soon as he glanced at it, he sighed. _Another person who wants to buy out my company, _Sukai thought, exhaustion creeping into his body. He had been having all nighters with just paperwork and the occasional girl to relieve his stress.

He was getting sick of people trying to buy out his company as well. Sure, he was 18 years old and owned the number one company in all of Japan, but did that mean people could think that they could take advantage of him? Did they think he was stupid or something? Obviously.

The girl's image raced through his mind again. The long blond hair flowing out from under her head as she lay on the silk sheets of his bed while he whispered sweet things into her ear…_No! I will not have these thoughts about her. She is nothing but a distraction and I don't even know her. _He blinked and put the paper down, deciding maybe he should just go to bed early. The next day at school where he was to sub would keep her out of his head. He just had to figure out what to do about tomorrow night. Maybe he would talk to her. He shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind as he quickly stripped and put on a pair of sweatpants before crawling between the sheets of his bed, her face still in his mind.

That night as he fell asleep, he could think of nothing but the beautiful blonde that lived right next door to him.

--

**A/N: Ok so here is the first chapter!! I hope you guys like it, soon enough Inuyasha and all of the gang including Sesshomaru will be incorporated into this story. I am rewriting this story and this is the first edited chapter! So I hope you guys all like the new rewritten version. Not a lot has changed, just editing it so it's better. I started writing this almost 3 years ago and it's time I finished it!!**


	2. Getting to Know Each other

**I own nothing except my characters and the plot. Wahaha!**

**Chapter Two**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

Khris walked into her fifth hour class and sat in her seat, bored she took out her notebook and started doodling. A voice interrupted her doodling and she looked up to see the one person she did not want to see. Khris about fainted as he glanced at her and was lucky that at that precise moment, one of her friends, Uatoni, came up to her.

"Hey! How are you?" Uatoni said while sitting behind Khris, tucking some stray red hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine." Khris said while swiveling in her seat to look at Uatoni. Uatoni had short red hair that was pulled into a clip. She had on tight blue jeans with a white tank and a white shirt over her tank, Uatoni always said "To hell with the dress code!" But she could never fully escape it.

"Did you see that cute guy in the front of the room talking to the teacher? What is such a hottie like him doing in our school is my question." Uatoni winked to Khris. Khris rolled her eyes and circled back around as Mr. Soli was trying to get their attention. Uatoni was a man chaser and commented on every guy in school, if he wasn't good enough for her she would beat him off with a stick. She flirted with everyone! Mr. Stoli cleared his voice, still trying to get the attention of the class. Unfortunatly the class was focused on the man sitting on the corner of the desk, looking through some papers, his silver hair tied up in a pony tail and some delicate looking glasses on the edge of his nose. His ambers eyes scanned the sheets quickly and Khris, along with the 15 other girls in the classroom couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Students, quiet down please, students, this is Mr. Tayija. He is going to be subbing for you today while I go to my daughters wedding. Please, respect him and…" Mr. Soli looked at his watch. "Oh, dear. Good luck Mr. Tayija." Mr. Soli rushed out the door leaving Sukai standing there by his desk, only looking up when Mr. Soli rushed out of the room.

"Good morning class. As you all should know by now, I am Mr. Tayija. While I am here I will not tolerate back sass or any other kind of interruption during my lesson today. Now, turn to page 156 in your text books and we will get started." His voice echoed throughout the room, demanding attention and discipline. His eyes were cold as he wrote on the board, listening to the flipping of pages as the lecture began.

--

Khris stood up, grabbing her bag and moved to walk out of the classroom when Sukai called her to his desk. "Uh…yes Mr. Tayija?" Sukai was looking at a quiz he had assigned the class and was marking answers.

"Yes. You have an overdue assignment." Khris looked surprised then dug through her binder and pulled out a paper, handing it to him. His eyes didn't even look at her as he took it and placed it in a basket. Khris stood there silently, "If that's al-"

"Thank you. I would like to see you after school in this classroom." He still didn't look up at her as he moved the pile

"Yes, Mr. Tayija." Khris walked out of the classroom and on to her sixth hour class, wondering what that was all about.

--

Sukai sat in the desk as the last bell rang and the room emptied. He wanted to talk to Khris about all those years ago. He didn't know why, but he just had to. Not long after he heard Khris say good bye to her friends and walk into the classroom. She still looked stunning. Khris had let her blond hair flow freely and it fell around her face perfectly.

Khris sat on the desk in front of Mr. Tayjia's desk. "Why did you want me to come in after school Mr.…Tayija?" Khris watched as Sukai closed and locked the door, also drawing the shades, she was very confused now and had stuttered over her last words while saying his name.

"Please, call me Sukai." Sukai's voice was soft and angel like. He walked up to her and took her hand, effortlessly lifting her from her chair and smirked when her heard a small yelp and two small arms wrap around his neck.

"Mr. Tayija, what are you doing?" Sukai blinked, he had no idea what he was doing. He carefully put her down onto his desk and looked into her eyes. What Khris saw there, was not what she thought she would ever see in a man looking directly at her, but she couldn't really identify it. His eyes were like amber on fire. "Mr. Tayi-…" Khris's words went silent as Sukai put his mouth on the crook of her neck, kissing and licking there.

"I told you to call me Sukai." Sukai said in between kisses. He slowly made his way up her neck, leaving marks where his mouth had been before, all the way up her neck and across her jaw.

"But, Mr. Tayija, you can't..." Khris's words were once again silenced by Sukai connecting there lips together in a mind boggling kiss. Khris sat there shocked before she finally melted into his kiss and granted him entrance to her mouth when he moved his tongue across her bottom lip.

The kiss lasted but a couple of seconds before Sukai pulled away and smirked, walking back to his desk. Khris sat there stunned as he moved away from her.

"I…I have to go." Khris stuttered out and tried to open the door forgetting it was locked. She jiggled the handle more fiercely before Sukai walked over, jangling the keys in his hand.

"Need help?" Khris merely nodded, her eyebrows furrowed but gave another yelp when Sukai captured her in another kiss while unlocking the door.

Khris heard the click and pulled away quickly. "I…bye" she said quickly, rushing through the now open door and running all the way to her apartment.

**A/N: OMG second chapter edited and rewritten!! Please read and review! Thank you everyone who actually reads this and reviews. My goal is 100 reviews by the time I am finished rewriting and editing and finishing this story. Thank you all!**


	3. Surprises

**Chapter Three**

**Surprises**

Sukai sat down on his couch. He had lost control at the school the other day and was surprised when the girl hadn't reported it. He smirked realizing she probably liked what he had done to her. As it was, Sukai had only wanted to talk to her but had lost all control when he saw her sitting there so innocently, so beautifully, so perfectly. He couldn't even think of another reason to why he would have done that. _How weak I am…_He told himself.

He heard a knock on the door of his apartment and got up, an annoyed expression on his face. This expression turned to anger when he found it was somebody he despised on the other side of said door. It was his brother, Maiku. He was born from his father but a human woman named Izayoi. Maiku looked sort of like him, the same amber eyes but had a duller color silver than Sukai. He had a shorter build still had some muscle. They both had taken martial arts but Sukai, being the older brother and much more controlled, had always been the stronger and more intelligent one. Maiku was still determined to defeat his brother though, to prove to the family that he could be the best and that he could be worthy of the inheritance that Sukai was going to get as soon as he turned 21.

Maiku glared at his older sibling and went to swing at his face, which Sukai could have blocked easily, had it not been for the kick in the groin that he saw coming. He blocked it easily still and countered by punching Maiku in the stomach. Maiku doubled over, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain. Sukai had put much more force into the punch than he usually did, but that was what happened when his brother came looking for a fight and interrupting him from his thoughts.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SUKAI!" Maiku yelled. Sukai rolled his eyes. "You can't touch me _little_ brother." He knew how much Maiku hated being called 'little'. And as such, Maiku burst into a scream of curses and what not, causing Sukai to roll his eyes again.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Khris had been trying to study for an English test when the screaming had started. She had tried to ignore it but had had enough and stormed out her door to find someone who looked like Sukai, probably a relative, yelling at him. The strange boy didn't even look her way but Sukai did, and as she stormed over to the two guys, she saw that Maiku was…all in all, her ex, and punched him square in the face, sending him toppling over while Sukai held in laughter.

He had been almost worried when Khris had stomped her way over to them! _That idiot deserved what he got…_

"What the hell was that for wench?" Maiku asked, his amber eyes blazing while he looked toward the young girl.

Khris shook her head and looked at Sukai. "Keep him quiet Sukai. I know who owns this building and that happens to be my uncle so I can get you kicked out." Then she looked at Maiku. "Asshole stay out of this apartment building." Recognition flickered in the boys eyes. "K.khris?" She glared at him and walked over to her door with a humph, slamming it.

Sukai looked at his younger half-brother with anger glazing over his eyes. "Leave, Maiku. You have caused enough problems and that girl is threatening me out of my apartment." Sukai growled and glared at his brother with iciness that chilled the whole hallway.

Maiku grumbled and walked down the stairs getting into his car. Sukai looked out the window and noticed somebody in the car with him. He snorted when he realized who it was. She was a whore who was a senior this year in Khris's high school, and had been known to sleep with anyone. She had thrown herself his way a couple of times while he was at school and he was disgusted by it.

Khris sighed and got up. She might as well get out of the apartment and now was the perfect opportunity. She needed to run to the library to get some books for research. It was part of a project for history and she had to study up on Japans most famous samurais. It was a lot of work but she was halfway done when she realized she needed two more books, and that was when the yelling had started up in the hallway.

Khris started up her corvette and sped out of the parking lot. In a few minutes time, she was at the library and walked into the air conditioning. She was still wearing her school uniform as she moved through the shelves, trying to find the book she was looking for and she shivered, short skirts were not nice in air conditioning. Unfortunatly, the book was hiding somewhere and she couldn't find it.

Khris walked up to the librarian, an old lady with silver gray hair and told her the book she was looking for. The librarian showed her to the back shelves and pulled out the book for her while pointing out more books that would help in her report. She kindly thanked the librarian before the old librarian went off to do her job. Librarians were so nice these days.

She pulled out the books and sat on the floor knowing this was a very unused section of the library and started leafing through the old yellow pages. She stopped when something caught her eye, a guy; with impossibly long silver hair and bright amber eyes that was standing on top of a pile of samurais. He was shown in all of his pride and glory and Khris couldn't help but stare. _Maybe it was an ancestor of Sukai's…_ She wondered to herself. It was a major surprise to her and she made a beeline with the other four books by her and checked them out. She hadn't meant to think about Sukai but she wanted to know more as she waited for the librarian to check out, kindly thanking her again. She would never have picked out this book without her help.

Khris stuffed all of the books in her backpack and went to hop in her car when she saw the stupid asshole who was at Sukai's apartment, raising a fuss, walking over to her. She put her bag in the passenger side and walked around to the driver's side, pretending not to pay any attention to Maiku who casually walked over to her car. She opened the door and it was immediately slammed shut by a very irritated Maiku. "What's your problem?" Khris asked him, fixing him with a glare. He just made and even more irritated face and snatched her by the arm and threw her against the car.

Maiku smirked when he saw her grind her teeth together to keep from yelping out, that was gonna bruise in the morning. "You're my problem wench. You and that persistent, bossy attitude that you showed me earlier today." Maiku grabbed her arm again, roughly, and delivered a hard blow to her stomach, laughing the whole time as he walked away to leave her to suffer.

Khris slid to the ground in the last impact and coughed up some blood. She kept trying to get up, though, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Khris managed to open the car door and get in, groaning as more pain moved up her spine. She wiped the blood from her mouth and started the car slamming it into reverse and backing up recklessly before throwing it into drive and taking off into the streets. She knew she had some bruised ribs but nothing broken. She was also pissed off. What was that jerks problem? Why did he have to go and punch her?! In no time at all she was at home and started climbing the 3 sets of stairs she needed too to get to her apartment.

Sukai was just walking out of his apartment when he saw Khris stumble to her door and try unlocking it, he saw bruises had formed on her arms and a bit of blood trickled out of her mouth, her hair was a mess and her eyes were a dull green instead of there usual brilliance and defiant green. He snarled as he watched her hand shake. Whoever did this was gonna die.

He ran up to her, catching her just before she fainted, and carried her to his apartment, frowning the entire way. Once in his apartment he laid her down onto the couch and cleaned her face with a cold washcloth he had grabbed from his bathroom. _Who did this to her?_ He thought to himself as he lifted her shirt just up to the middle of her stomach and inspected the flesh and bone. Apparently nothing was broke but there was a huge bruise forming exactly in the middle of her stomach. He growled, whoever did this was definitely gonna die. Resisting the urge to run his hand along the smoothness of her stomach, he quickly put her shirt back down and moved to his room to think. He had to figure out who did this and why. Khris was a fighter, that was for sure.

Khris woke up to find her self looking at a ceiling that was not hers. She looked around the room and there was furniture that was not hers. Where was she? She slowly got up off the couch, putting the rag that was on her forehead onto the coffee table next to the black leather couch she was laying on. Khris was very, very confused as to why she was in this unfamiliar house and she couldn't remember anything. She shakily stood up and moved to the other side of the living room and looked around on a desk. She was going to find out where she was. The last thing she remembered was driving home, then, nothing. She suddenly tensed up, what if someone had kidnapped her. Oh hell no! This was not happening. She suddenly groaned a little. Her ribs felt like they were on fire!

Sukai cleared his throat behind Khris. He had heard her get up and was standing at the doorway to the kitchen and when she turned around, startled, he couldn't help but smirk. What he didn't know though, was that she turned around so quickly that pain coursed through her entire body and he watched as she fell on the floor. Sukai walked over to her, picked her up, and put her back on the couch, sighing. She definitely could not learn how to sit still.

When Khris spoke, her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. "So we are in your apartment?" She asked confused. Her knees had given out on her and she hated feeling weak. Sukai had to bend closer to hear but he nodded his understanding and sat down on a chair diagonal from the couch. The chair was a black leather lazy boy, something you could really relax on. In fact, all the furniture in his apartment was black. The coffee table was glass and the plasma TV was…wait. Khris looked again. He had a plasma TV! How the hell could he afford a plasma TV!?

Sukai looked at the tall girl with interest in his amber eyes. He was taller than her, that much was obvious, but she was still only an inch or two under him. He watched her eyes move around his room, a small frown on her brow, before looking at him, the frown smoothing out, and then her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He could feel a small warmth in his stomach as he watched her sleep. His eyes told all but his face told nothing. As they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul. _This world is full of surprises…_ was Sukai's last thought before he himself leaned back and drifted into the familiar blackness of sleep.

**A/N: OMG the third chapter is dooone! I hope you all are liking the rewritten version of this wonderful Fanfic. It gets even better!! And yes, I did make Maiku Khris' ex. Cliché I know, but I can't help iit! I love the story like that anyways. And yes I did make Kikyo a whore as well. Cause she is. And I'm glad she died. The whore. xD Love you all! Please R&R and hopefully I shall have the 4****th**** chapter edited up soon! Mwuah!**


	4. The New Guy

**I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, only my plot and my characters!**

**Chapter Four**

**The New Guy**

Khris woke up in her apartment a few days later, still thinking about Sukai and the other day in his apartment. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She sighed as she crawled out of bed and into the shower.

The day went by without problem, that is, until she reached her fifth hour class. Khris sat in her newly assigned front row seat. _Wonder why… _She thought to her self with sarcasm dripping into her thoughts. She took out her books and the final bell rang, her frown only deepened as Sukai moved up to the front of the class.

Sukai cleared his voice announcing that everyone must be silent. "Today we will learn abou-…" There was a knock on the door interrupting Sukai's lesson, causing him to scowl.

"Mr. Tayija?" The principle asked and when Sukai nodded he beckoned in a guy with short chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a little shorter than Khris and wore baggy blue pants and a black FOX sweatshirt. The principle handed Sukai a note and left him with the new student who stood there looking at him then the class.

Sukai read the note and looked at the new student. "Class, this is Samu. He is a new student and if you do not treat him with at least some respect I will be sure to give you a detention." While Sukai was talking, Samu was looking for a place to sit when he his eyes suddenly locked on Khris. He immediately thought he was in love, the way she gracefully took out her books and papers, the way her hands moved, just thinking about it made him sigh. When he saw an open desk next to her, he immediately took the opportunity and sat down.

Sukai noticed Samu's dreamy look, but his face didn't betray his anger that was bubbling inside him. When he saw Samu sit next to Khris, his blood boiled and he took a deep breath, calming down. _How could a mere boy make my blood boil with jealousy when he sits next to a girl I don't care for?_ Sukai cast the thought away and went back to his lesson.

The hour went by slow, but the whole time Samu stared at Khris with a dreamy look in his eyes. Khris noticed this and started feeling a bit uncomfortable. She sighed with relief, though, when the bell rang and tried as fast as she could to exit the room, but alas, she was not quick enough.

"Hey." Samu said behind her with a smooth, alluring voice, but Khris wouldn't fall for _that_. An annoyed look crossed her face.

"What?" Khris turned around, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"How about me and you date for a while then get engaged then married?" Samu said looking at her with honest eyes. He wasn't joking around.

"WHAT?" Khris practically screamed. "How about we just be friends…ok?"

Samu looked at her before smiling.

_Why on earth is he smiling?_ Khris thought. The answer to her question came as quickly as she thought the question.

"I get it. You want to get to know me that way we can skip right to the engagement!" Samu exclaimed. "That's a great idea! I will pick you up on Friday at eight!"

"B-b-but…w-wait!" Khris stuttered but she was too late. She stared dumbfound at the door where Samu had rushed out. "Errrg! I hate it when guys do that." She said to herself, not noticing Sukai watching her intently with a smirk on his face.

"What a brave guy." Sukai stated, still looking at Khris, leaning on his desk.

Khris' eyes widened and she turned around quickly and met Sukai's gaze. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, regaining her composure and fixing him with a glare.

"Well, he was brave enough to tread onto my territory." Sukai said, getting up from his desk.

"Your territory?" Khris asked slightly confused, but in a moment she got what he was talking about. "Your territory?" She asked again with more force, her glare deepening. Her green eyes looked like sparks were flying through them and Sukai hesitated for a moment before smirking and walking up behind her and leaning down to her ear.

"Yes, my territory." He whispered. He placed a kiss on her neck and walked back to his desk, a smirk on his face the whole way.

Khris was wide eyed again and walked into the hall, hitting a locker before once again regaining her composure but still getting angrier every minute that passed.

--

Soon the school day was over and Khris ran all the way home, slamming her door once she got into her apartment. "His territory?" She screamed at the wall. "How dare he call me his! I was never his! Kami help me! Guys think that they own everything!" Khris screamed and ranted some more before finally settling down and cooking herself some ramen for dinner. Once she had eaten dinner she moved to her bed and read for an hour. Then she went to sleep. Tomorrow they didn't have school so she could sleep in and not have to worry about Sukai or Samu.

**That Friday…**

Khris didn't think a date would hurt. It was just Samu; there was nothing he could do to hurt her. He had called her the day before and ended up deciding the date should be at four so they could walk around a bit and he wanted to show her a small little shrine on the edge of Kamakura.

It was four o'clock exactly when she heard Samu knock on her door. Khris opened the door and grabbed her purse and soon they were on their way to Kamakura, which was about 20 minutes away. She decided that she didn't need to dress up and wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

Sukai saw them leave and hopped in his car quick. He was going to follow them to make sure Samu didn't lay one hand on _his _Khris. He admitted it, he had been watched Khris. It was easy since she only lived a door down from him. Soon they were at Kamakuru and were making their way to this small shrine about a hundred feet away. Sukai followed silently and slipped into the back of the shrine, where he knew he wouldn't be found.

Khris looked at the shrine in amazement. It was beautiful and old. Perfect in it's own little way. She walked in slowly, looking at the shrine and the wood. She felt so comfortable here and swore she could feel the little shrines power. Khris heard shuffling in the back and slid the sliding door open, looking at someone she definitely did not expect to see. Sukai was standing there, with his back to her, looking at this old well. She stood next to him and looked at him oddly, then at the well, then back at him.

Sukai noticed her and turned, closing the sliding door quickly. They were alone, Samu was no where in sight and him and Khris were in the back of the shrine staring at an old well, this made Sukai happy and a smirk formed on his face as he turned to Khris.

"What are you doing her Sukai?" Khris asked him, a scowl on her face. Sukai stayed silent, just looking at her with his familiar smirk and gorgeous amber eyes. Suddenly the sliding door opened to reveal something not even Sukai expected.

Maiku stood there staring at his brother and Khris, the stupid wench who had punched him a week earlier. He charged at Sukai but Sukai moved a step to the right and Maiku nearly fell into the well. Samu stepped in and upon seeing Khris, he jumped at her but Sukai quickly moved in front of her and somehow Maiku had gotten behind her, ready to knock her out but then with Samu still lunging towards Khris even though Sukai was in the way, a domino effect emerged.

**A/N: Hope you like my story so far. It's rewritten version is coming along nicely and the story itself is starting to show how it is related to Inuyasha...hahaha...now you will have fun reading the rest. Keep Reviewing please! I have a surprise contest that I will talk about next chapter. Ja Ne!**


	5. What Lies Beyond the Well

**I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my characters and my plot...wahahaha**

**Chapter Five**

**What Lies Beyond the Well**

Samu fell against Sukai, who fell against Khris, who fell against Maiku, which sent them all tumbling into the well. A strange blue light engulfed every single one of them and before they new it, they were all on top of one another and screaming at one another to get off. They had no idea what had happened but they were pretty sure it was nothing but their imaginations as they struggled to untangle their bodies.

Maiku jumped out of the well first, followed by Sukai who was carrying a protesting Khris and last was Samu, ruffling his hair and scowling at Sukai. But as soon as they got their bearings and looked around, they were in shock. Sukai gently put Khris on her feet, she had shut her mouth and was looking at the forest in front of her and the grass under their feet. "Uhhmm.." She said looking around. What they saw before them was a forest, lush green grass, and a strange little boy with red hair and a tail. Next to him was a young woman wearing what looked like, if Khris was correct after studying all that history, a demon slaying outfit. It was black with pink shoulder pads and knee pads and a stomach pad to protect her in battle. Next to the demon slayer was what looked like a monk. He wore purple robes and had a golden staff in one hand. He was looking at them all strangely and was about to speak when the demon slayer spoke first.

"Kagome?" She asked looking at Khris. Khris looked at her oddly then around her then back to the demon slayer.

"Who's Kagome?" Khris asked looking at the demon slayer, confusion in her green eyes.

The monk looked at the group. "You mean, you aren't Kagome?" Khris nodded and looked around. The monk blinked and moved closer to her. "Of course not, you are such a beauty but Kagome has blue eyes and here you have green!" He smiled and walked around her, then let his hand pat her ass, which was followed by a slap from Khris and a bonk on the head from the slayers hiraikotsu.

"Where are we? I swear, if this is a trick I am going to beat you all to death!" Maiku yelled at Sukai who just rolled his eyes and glared at the monk, taking Khris' hand and pulling her close to him. The monk and slayer looked at each other with knowing looks on there faces and sat down.

"Sit with us and introduce yourselves and we will tell you all where you all are." Sango said, staring at Khris with soft, kind eyes. Khris looked at the group and then sat down across from the slayer, each person of the group following suit, Sukai sitting closest to Khris.

"I'm Khris." She told the slayer pointing to herself and then pointing to each person as she said the name. "That's Sukai and a jerk who's name does not matter." She said pointing to Maiku and giving him a glare. "And this is Samu." She said finally after having a battle of glares with Maiku. :But, who are you and where are we?" She asked the slayer

"You are in the feudal era of Japan." Sango started simply. Khris looked at her like she was crazy but continued listening. "I am Sango, a demon slayer, and this pervert sitting next to me is Miroku. He is supposed to be a monk, but he doesn't have any morals. I would watch out for him Khris." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know how that is." Khris said amazed at how much she already liked Sango after knowing her only a few short minutes.

"Oh yes, and this is Shippo." Sango said pointing to the small kitsune who had come running up then got confused when the person who he thought was Kagome wasn't. "Sango! Who is this?" Sango went through the introductions and understanding showed on the small kitsune's face.

"No offense Shippo, but is that a tail?" Khris asked looking at Shippo with curious eyes.

"Yes it is Kag-…uh…I mean Khris. Want to see?" Before Khris could answer, Shippo jumped onto her lap and Khris touched the tail, laughing when Shippo tickled her with it.

Sukai looked at Khris with what looked like no emotion, but if you looked close enough you could see the protectiveness burning in his eyes. Sango noticed this and looked his way. "So you are Sukai?" She asked looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes as

"Yes, I am Sukai, and sitting next to me is Maiku, my stupid little half brother." Sukai said exasperated at Maiku because he wouldn't shut up.

"What the hell Sukai! Are you out of your fucking mind! You are just going to trust this people freely!" Maiku yelled. Sukai just shot him a look and shot up quickly and punched him in the stomach causing him to double over. Maiku groaned and Sukai smirked. "Shut up."

"Come with me Khris. If we hop back in the well we will be able to get back and get married." Samu said with a smile in Khris' direction. At this Khris frowned and glared at him. She had had enough. Khris grabbed his arm and his waste and threw him over her shoulder. With that done, she wiped her hands and looked back up. Behind Sango was a guy who looked like Maiku but with red clothes on. _This is too weird.._

Sango caught her gaze and looked behind her to see who was approaching. "Hey, Inuyasha, I thought you were asleep at Kaede's hut." She told him, stepping over to Khris. Khris looked at the brown haired slayer and then at the one she called Inuyasha.

"I couldn't sleep from all the noise and the smell of Kagome. Where is she?" he asked looking around until his eyes rested on Khris. "Kagome, woman, where have you been? Have you grown taller? What's with the dyed hair?" Inuyasha kept asking questions and Khris just got madder and madder at him. All the questions and everyone calling her Kagome.

She walked up to Inuyasha smiling with an evil glint in her eye and hit him on the head as hard as she could. Inuyasha stumbled and realized it was not Kagome. "Who are you?" He asked. Anger threaded thickly through his voice as he held his head. "And what did you do that for wench!"

"I am NOT Kagome. I am Khris. I have no idea how I got here and I just want everyone to be quiet and sit down!" At the word 'sit' Inuyasha fell to the ground, but quickly got back up, his fist in the air.

"How did you work the rosary beads wench?" He asked with an irritated look on his face.

"You sound too much and look too much like Maiku." Khris turned around and sat next to Sukai, who Inuyasha just realized was there and he growled at him. What was his stupid brother doing there?

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he asked, pulling out his tetsusaiga.

Sukai just looked at him with a glare before fixing his attention to the ever moving closer Samu. He looked at Samu with a glare this time and Samu moved away rather than closer to Khris, a snarl on his lips.

"Sango, is this 'Kagome' here right now?" Khris asked looking at Sango, anger still in her eyes, but not as much.

"No, she is in her time right now. She should be arriving tonight. Why don't we make you all comfortable in the village and we can talk about this tomorrow." Sango said that then felt a familiar movement on her butt and a smack was heard miles away. Miroku had a red mark on his cheek and he was just smiling as he rubbed the new bruise that was forming.

Sukai heard talking behind him and saw a young raven haired girl get carried out of the well by a guy, who looked exactly like him. His eyes looked at the look alike with cool calculation on what was going on.

The silver haired man looked at the group before him and let one emotion decorate his face. Shock. He smelled a girl who smelled and even looked like Kagome except for the hair, eyes and height and next to her, a guy who looked like him and smelled a like him as well. The whole group turned around and stared at them, Sukai was shocked by this.

"Uhm…Khris, Sukai…this is Sesshomaru and Kagome." Sango said with a bit of nervousness threading it's way into her voice.

**A/N: Here is the new rewritten 5****th**** chapter. I love this story, and I'm glad I'm rewriting it and finally finishing it. I hoped you like it, the plot thickens and Sesshomaru and Kagome come into the mix! W00t! Keep reviewing and reading please!!**


	6. Seeing Double

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha and my main character is based on a real person. So please do not take my characters. I know people and have connections and I can track you down (joining the army)…lol…w/e. I sadly do not own Sesshomaru either. I am trying an experiment to make him real but I need my friends expert medical advice. It is not going to well.**

**Chapter Six**

**Seeing Double**

They stood there, staring at each other, Sesshomaru and his double. Sukai once again sized up the man who looked like him. He had long silver hair like him and amber eyes like him as well. The difference was that he had pointed ears, magenta strips on his face and wrist, and…wait, wrist! Sukai looked down and saw that the guy staring at him had only one arm, another difference thank kami.

Sesshomaru looked at Sukai, deep in thought. _Maybe he is a reincarnation? _Sesshomaru quickly cast the thought away and his faced returned to its emotionless state. He looked at Kagome and let a smile tug at his lips. "I will pick you up tomorrow here, Kagome." He told her with no emotion and gave her a quick kiss before summoning his youkai cloud and flying off.

Kagome looked at Sango with a questioning look and Sango merely motioned for her to come and sit down next to her. When Kagome finally got comfortable in the grass, which didn't take long, she was face to face with Khris. She looked at her with awe and Khris mirrored her expression

"Kagome, this is Khris. Khris, this is Kagome." Sango said breaking them from their chance. They both greeted each other and the three started talking away about school and what not with Sango following along as best she could.

Meanwhile, Maiku was inspecting Inuyasha and vise versa. They looked exactly alike except that Inuyasha wore different clothing. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at Maiku with a stubborn look on his face.

"Why should I tell you?" Maiku said anger clearly in his voice as he glared at his look alike.

While Inuyasha and Maiku were arguing, Khris was still talking to Kagome with Sukai next to her and Samu off a little ways. Kagome was still awed at their story and looked back on how her adventure began. Khris' was much funnier and much better than how hers began, but what it led to was very special.

"Why don't you stay with us in Kaede's village and we can get things straightened out." Kagome said smiling at Khris and Sukai.

"Sounds good, but what are we going to tell the school? I mean, Sukai here is my sub for 5th hour English." Khris said, her smile turning into a worried expression. "I didn't even think about school and I don't want you fired Sukai." She said worriedly.

Sukai looked at her with a soft expression on his face. "Do not worry Khris. I can find another job."

"Are you sure?" Khris asked. She still looked worried but when Sukai looked at her without worry, she softened a bit.

Kagome looked at them knowingly. It looked exactly like her and Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's get going now shall we?" Kagome asked standing up and pushing some raven hair away from her face. This was odd, but wonderful at the same time.

Sango and Miroku stood up as well. They were just listening to the conversation politely and not interjecting.

"Ok Kagome." Khris got up followed soon by Sukai who immediately had a hand around her waist.

"Inuyasha, come on, let's go." Kagome said looking Inuyashas way.

"Don't order me around, woman!" Inuyasha yelled her way. He had a red mark on his face and a clear black eye. While Maiku had two black eyes and a huge bruise forming on his arm, obviously they weren't getting along like Kagome and Khris.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground hard causing a bruise to form on his other cheek. Maiku laughed and started walking towards the others who in turn were walking away into the forest with Samu following behind them and was inching closer to Khris. Kagome was beautiful, yeah, but he had only eyes for Khris.

Sukai noticed this but when he went to tell him off, Khris put a hand on his arm telling him to calm down and that she would take care of it, which made him frown just a little, and his grip tightened around her waist.

Inuyasha followed grumbling to himself something about 'Kagome' and 'ramen'.

They made it to the village quickly and were made comfortable in Kaede's hut. Kagome had taken Khris shopping and bought her some feudal era clothes, a pretty kimono and sandals.

Khris changed into the beautiful clothes that Kagome had bought her. She had put on a blue kimono with green sakura blossoms. Everyone was preparing for bed but Khris was wide awake and needed to think, so she decided she would take a walk. "I will be back. I think I am going to take a walk and clear my head form everything that has happened today." Khris walked out after everyone had nodded and told her to be careful. She walked to a stream on the outskirts of the village, where the full moon was shining brilliantly upon it. It cast an ethereal glow about the place where Khris had chosen to sit, letting her hand run through the stream.

Fireflies came out and only added to the beauty of the place where she was at. Khris was sitting in the grass, her hand still in the stream, when somebody came out of the tree's and just stood there looking at her.

At first Khris thought it was Sukai but when she looked closer she realized that this guy was much colder with a white haori on that had red sakura flowers by the collar that trailed down his haori. He also had two swords at his side and had two magenta strips on each cheek with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounding bored, an expressionless. Who was this man?

Khris really had to look at him and finally recognized who he was. "Khris. You must be Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome told me all about you." Khris said smiling and greeting him with familiarity. She was using his correct title though, didn't want anyone to be mad, she thought.

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat down on a big boulder a few feet across from Khris and looked at her. _Why does she smell like Kagome?_ That was the thought that had been passing through his mind ever since that afternoon. Along with more questions on how she got there and why she looked like Kagome, also why she was so relaxed. Kagome was freaked out the first time she had come here, or at least that is what she had told Sesshomaru.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sukai walked through the village and soon found he was on the edge of the forest. He looked around before he heard some talking and walked towards a small stream where it had come from. It was a full moon that night and he was trying to figure out how he came to love someone who was beneath him, someone who was a student. It didn't make any sense in his mind. All he did was take a stupid sub job at a high school, even though he was still in his 2nd year of college.

He sighed and pushed apart some bushes to find Khris with a guy who looked exactly like him. Except for the clothes and the marks they looked like twins. The guy was staring intently at Khris and Sukai was wondering why when the whole afternoon hit him in a flash and he remembered the guy as Sesshomaru, Kagome's mate. Sesshomaru looked a little bored though, but then again, he kind of always did. Sukai hadn't shown himself yet, and was about to turn around when he saw Sesshomaru sniff the air and look his way then back at Khris.

Sesshomaru smelled something that was coming from some bushes and was surprised when he smelled that it was his scent mixed with some other scent. He knew it was the guy Khris had came with and decided he was not a threat, just yet anyways.

Khris looked at Sesshomaru weird as he sniffed the air and looked into some bushes to their right side. Khris looked there but saw nothing so she shrugged it off and looked back at the stream. She was about to say something when she heard a twig break and she tensed.

_Damnit._ Sukai had accidentally stepped on a twig carelessly while trying to leave.

Sesshomaru got up and left through the trees in the same place he had come and Khris sat there looking into that part of the trees. Sesshomaru had told her something and she didn't know what he was talking about but she could tell it was bad, very bad. Another person emerged from the thick trees and she looked over, blinking when she saw Sukai.

"What are you doing here Sukai?" She asked him as he walked behind her and put his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on her left shoulder.

"Looking for you. You didn't come back for a while so I came looking for you. You shouldn't do that. People worry and I don't like to worry and have to try and take care of you." Sukai said and stood up and sat in the place where Sesshomaru had sat only seconds before.

"You were…looking for me?" Khris asked astounded that Sukai cared that much about her, or the fact that he cared about her at all!

"That and a place to clear my head, but since you are here, it is no longer peaceful." Khris huffed at this last statement and got up, turning to leave but when she looked up, she found Sukai in front of her. "How…did you…?" Khris stuttered but could not finish before Sukai captured her in a deep kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I wonder where Khris and Sukai went." Samu said looking around by the hut. "If he is doing anything with my fiancé I am going to hurt him so bad he won't be able to move for a month!" Samu screamed running out towards Inuyashas Forest, a frown on his lips.

_Looks like Kouga._ Kagome thought smiling as Samu ran out to find Khris and Sukai. _Acts like him to._ She laughed at this, and Sango looked at her questioningly but she just shrugged and laid down to go to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Khris rested her hands on Sukai's chest as she melted into his kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he pulled her into a sitting position on his lap and broke the kiss, looking into her emerald eyes. She was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.

Khris rested her head on Sukais chest and closed her eyes, the feeling of ecstasy that she had experienced moments ago disappeared slowly. She sighed with happiness and felt Sukais arms wrap around her tighter and relax in that position. Before she even knew it, she drifted off to sleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I am planning on a cliffy next chapter so you will have to see what happens. Keep reviewing my wonderful readers! Yay! Anyways…keep reading my story and send me questions, thoughts, ideas, or comments. I will except criticism so if you don't like it…just tell me and tell me what is wrong so I can make the story better. Ja Ne!**


End file.
